Of All The Little Things
by GwendolynD
Summary: Just little innocent drabbles involving Noah and Lindsey.I hope you like them, I can do other pairings if there are sugestions.Ch3: Lindsey and Noah. Forum info on my profile, if you wish to check it out.
1. Chapter 4

**TROLLS MAKE A MOCKERY OF FAN FICTION!**

**DO NOT REVIEW THEM!**

**THEY THRIVE ON THE ATTENTION!**

**REPORT THEM!**

**I am going to start a list of trolls and their stories on my profile page. The first troll on that list is Jo-Bell and her 'story': 'Jo-Bell at Hogwarts'.**

**Even if taken down, they can always start again, but this way people can see who took look out for and thus not review- that is the only way they'll stop.**

**So if you know a Troll P.M me and I'll add them to my list.**

**Yours Sincerely **

**GwendolynD**

**Ps. If you are waiting for an update on any of my stories I am very sorry- I do honestly plan on finishing them all.**


	2. Of All The Little Things

Of All The Little Things

The new campers of Total Drama Island, were pulling themselves from the jetty, all wet and angry. Now back on land, they looked to eachother and sized eachother up, they were here to win some big bucks after all.

One blue eyed, blue haired girl eyed her possible future friends, she had high hopes to stay long enough to make great friends. The money would be great, she wouldn't be here if that wern't possible. She enjoyed making friends.

She looked around, wondering what she got herself in to. It didn't look like much, nothing like what they advertised.

She observed the people, they looked like an interesting bunch. She laughed to herself as a brunette punched the guy in the mohawk, they were sooo attracted to eachother. And that guy with the book, all by himself, thats so sad. And he was soo cute!

She decided he could do with a companion, so she went to sit by him. At his annoyed glare she just giggled and when he grunted and burrowed himself further into his book, she laughed some more. She continued to sit by him, despite his negative attitude, because friends are the little things that take you through hardships and in a place like this, it looks like your are going to need some friends.

Plus, he hadn't pushed her away- yet.  
>...<p>

Just a little tibbit, for you. I see Lindsey as a simple minded person with a big heart and I like the pairing Lindsey and Noah.

So I hope you injoy this.

No matter how small.

A big shout out, if you are suffering writers block, in need of a fresh idea, wish to see a good complete story, or want to out a TROLL, so they get ignored, simply wish to advertise, I have the solution.

Now on my profile page.

I have just created a forum. I have labled it: The Forum of All the Little Things. If you think words are interesting, like defenestration, or are suffering from writers block or sympathetic to those with writers block...or..

Forum Link: .net/myforums/GwendolynD/2308785

GwendolynD

ps, as this isn't a propper story, I will delete this. 


	3. Punished

Punished ...  
>The finger's gently walked upon the soft skin, almost teasingly, as the body beneath tensed upon anticipation. The rough fingers, that belong to a very male hand, continued, determinedly slow searching for that sensitive spot. Picking the right spot, they paused dramatically, making the body beneath tense up further. The thumb, caresed softly at the spot, taking comfort in the warmth of the skin, every familiar shape and scent of the body below.<p>A touch was all that he needed, as a reminder, of her being with him.<p>

He grinned malciously at the tense body trapped beneath his. Her bright blue eyes stared wide open up at him, scared, did she really thing she'd get away with it?.

He was non-relenting.

The loud happy laughter, that responded to his tickle attack, made his heart soar. The squirming, limbs flaying body (which quite frankling made the attack slightly more difficult, but much more interesting) perfectly reflected the young lady beneath him. A spirite, happy, and kind hearted person she was. He considered himself to be very lucky to have her.

"Stop" she cried.

"Apologize" was his responce.

She violently shook her head in a firm rebellion.

Even though he could hear clear evidence of her being short of breath, he would get his apology before he relented. During her struggle, a sharp kick loosened his grip and she tried to get away. But he was soon upon her once more and the tickles once more resumed.

Eventually, she could not take it anymore and pleaded for mercy. Happy he let her go, breathing heavily he brought her towards him and softly kissed her on the cheek.

"My notes, please"

Laughing she got up and went to her walk-in wardrobe and came back with the Manila folder she had previously stolen. He sighed a small smile on his lips- only she knew the 'ins and outs' of that wardrobe he'd never find it in there. She smiled at him deviously, her eyes twinkling, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

She embraced him and kissed him before passing the folder to his hands and sending him back into his study.

Lindnsey smiled as she watched Noah shut the door behind him. She was happy to see his eyes, which were normally so serious, now open and free; laughter evident upon his features, his hair a scruffy mess, his clothes crumpled and t-shirt loosed from underneath his vest. Whatever it was, that was bothering him, had been bothering him for a while.

He needed the break. To shake things off and laugh a bit. The stress wasn't doing him any good, so she she thought she'd help him out.

Even if it meant taking punishment.

...  
>GwendolynD ... <p>


	4. Lindsey and Noah

**Lindsey and Noah**

She is bright and bubbly, pretty much loved by all.

He is quiet and snarky, pretty much hated by most.

Her exit was loud and well applauded.

His was quiet and expected.

She was the only person, who really missed him.

Except that she thought his name was Tyler.

Whenever, she called for Tyler, they didn't know she was looking for him.

Tyler thought he was it.

He thought he was a chick magnet.

He just had the right name.

She had a big heart and didn't want to hurt the poor boy.

But she had to, because someone else needed her.

After World Tour, she went to sit by him.

"Hello Noah" she said.

"Hello Lindsey" he said.

She grabbed his hand.

And never let go.

…

Noah grabbed the tiny hand and placed it into his. He played with the slender fingers and remembered.

When they first waved at him from a distance, letting him know, they can be friends.

When they landed on his shoulder, just to say, I'm here.

When they pressed against his lips to say, not to speak,

When they dragged him somewhere, just to say you should be excited.

When they grabbed his own, to say it is you all along.

When they squeezed his hands gently, just to say I am not going anywhere.

And she didn't. During the paparazzi, vengeful threats, the death of his mother, or in happier times when he got accepted into Harvard, or went to Russia to study astrology, she was there holding his hand.

But now, she wouldn't hold his back.

She eventually had to let go.

He always thought he'd be the one letting go first.

She died giving birth.

He went to pick up his little girl and her big eyes blinked up at him, wide with open curiosity. Just like her mother. The little hand reached up and he brought his down to meet it.

The little fingers wrapped around his pinky.

Noah was never going to let her go.

….

**GwendolynD**


End file.
